Kuroshitsuji Reader Version
by Akizuki Airy
Summary: NO SUMMARY LEFT. Fic ini dibuat dengan chara yang berasal dari penulis dan pembacanya. Full writer dan readernya. Pembaca bisa menjadi tokoh disini dengan mengisi form di dalam fic ini.
1. Form Chara

**Kuroshitsuji Reader Version**

By ©

**Akizuki Airy**

Disclaimer ©

**Yana Toboso**

Genre:

**Drama, Mystery, Action, A Bit of Humor, etc.**

Chara:

**Akizuki Airy and Reader**

Rate:

**T+**

Summary:

NO SUMMARY LEFT. Fic ini dibuat dengan chara yang berasal dari penulis dan pembacanya. Full writer dan readernya. Pembaca bisa menjadi tokoh disini dengan mengisi form di dalam fic ini.

.

.

**Akizuki Airy Present**

**Kuroshitsuji Reader Version**© **2014**

.

.

.

Cerita takkan dimulai tanpa adanya tokoh dari pembaca :) Silahkan isi form dibawah ini dan jadilah salah satu tokoh di dalam cerita ini!

Form ini diisi sesuai keinginan dan hak cipta dipegang oleh yang ingin mengisinya. Sesudah mengisi, kamu bisa menyerahkan dengan meng-PM sang penulis atau tulis di review.

PENDAFTARAN UNTUK TOKOH PEREMPUAN TELAH DITUTUP. KAMI MOHON MAAF SEBESAR-BESARNYA.

PENDAFTARAN UNTUK TOKOH "HUMAN" TELAH DITUTUP. KAMI MOHON MAAF SEBESAR-BESARNYA.

KAMI SANGAT MEMBUTUHKAN TOKOH LAKI-LAKI DALAM BENTUK "SHINIGAMI", "DEMON" (TANPA MAJIKAN), "HACKER", DAN "HUNTER".

NB: Disini, umur (khayalan) minimal 15 tahun, maksimal 30 tahun (jika umur belum mencukupi, silahkan ubah umur sesuai keinginan anda). Disini juga menggunakan setting di abad ke-21. Jika memilih ras '_demon_' dan '_shinigami_', tidak diperkenankan mengisi bagian 'umur'. Diharapkan setiap memilih _Faustian Contract_, kalian memiliki _demon_ (jika memilih _human_) dan majikan (jika memilih _demon_) sendiri.

_**FORM**_

**Nama:** (nama karangan sendiri, harus terdengar seperti nama Inggris/Jepang [atau campuran])

**Julukan/Gelar:** (mencakup _Earl_, _Black_, _Queen's Watchdog_, _Queen's Guard Dog_, etc.)

**Gender: **

**Umur:** (tidak sesuai dengan umur asli, bisa dikarang sendiri umurnya) [diisi jika anda memilih '_human_']

**Pekerjaan: **(mencakup _Earl of Phantomhive_, _Queen's Guard Dog_, _Butler of The Phantomhive Household_, etc.)

**Ras:** (mencakup _human_, _demon_, _shinigami_, etc.)

**Afiliasi: **(mencakup _Faustian Contract_, _Funtom Company_, _Noah's Ark Circus_, etc.)

**Letak Tanda Kontrak:** (Diisi jika terikat kontrak. Seperti: tanda kontrak di tangan, di mata, atau di lidah.)

_**Penampilan, mencakup;**_

**Tinggi:**

**Berat:**

**Warna Mata:**

**Gaya Rambut/Warna Rambut:**

**Gol. Darah:**

**Ultah:**

**Zodiac:**

_**Kepribadian, mencakup;**_

**Sifat:**

**Hal yang disuka:**

**Hal yang dibenci:**

**Kemampuan/Keahlian Khusus:**

**Ringkasan kehidupan sehari-hari:**

**Lain-lain:** (diisi dengan slogan favorit atau hal khusus yang tidak dimiliki orang lain)

**Form **_**Faustian Contract**_** (**_**Demon**_**)**

**Nama Majikan:**

**Letak Tanda Kontrak milik Majikan:**

**Form **_**Faustian Contract**_** (**_**Human**_**)**

**Nama **_**Demon**_**:**

**Letak Tanda Kontrak milik **_**Demon**_**:**

**Jika masih bingung cara mengisinya, lihat contoh form dibawah ini**

**Nama:** Airy Phantomhive

**Julukan/Gelar:** _Earl_, _Queen's Guard Dog_,_ The Aristocrats of Evil_

**Gender:** Perempuan

**Umur:** 13 tahun

**Pekerjaan:** _Earl of Phantomhive_,_ Queen's Guard Dog_

**Ras:** _Human_

**Afiliasi:** _Faustian Contract_, _Funtom Company_

**Letak Tanda Kontrak:** Bahu sebelah kiri

_**Penampilan, mencakup;**_

**Tinggi:** 152 cm

**Berat:** 30 kg

**Warna Mata:** _Amethyst_

**Gaya Rambut/Warna Rambut:** Panjang sepunggung berwarna _dark blue_

**Gol. Darah:** B

**Ultah: **13 Agustus

**Zodiac:** Leo

_**Kepribadian, mencakup;**_

**Sifat:** Dingin, mudah terkejut, misterius, suka menampakkan _evil smirk_/_evil smile_/_deathglare_

**Hal yang disuka:** Melakukan acara minum teh di pagi hari dan sore hari, ketenangan, rasa damai, dan misteri yang belum terpecahkan.

**Hal yang dibenci:** Tempat yang penuh dengan anak kecil.

**Kemampuan/Keahlian Khusus:** Bermain piano dan biola.

**Ringkasan kehidupan sehari-hari: **Setelah bangun tidur, dia akan mandi dan sarapan dengan teh favoritnya. Kalau ada pekerjaan, dia akan mengerjakannya. Kalau tidak ada, dia suka membaca novel tebal, belajar, dan bermain piano/biola. Menjelang siang, dia akan makan siang. Melakukan pekerjaan dan waktu luangnya hingga sore menjelang dan mengadakan acara minum teh. Saat malam tiba, dia akan mandi dan makan malam. Lalu tidur dengan nyenyak.

**Lain-lain:** -

**Form **_**Faustian Contract**_** (**_**Human**_**)**

**Nama Demon: **Jack Gregory

**Letak Tanda Kontrak milik **_**Demon**_**:** Telapak tangan sebelah kiri

Oke, silahkan berjuang menjadi tokoh dalam cerita ini! :)

Berikut adalah biodata **Hikari Nakamura**

**Nama: **Hikari Nakamura

**Julukan/Gelar:** _Earl_, _Queen's Guard Dog_

**Gender:** Perempuan

**Umur:** 17 tahun

**Pekerjaan:** _Earl of Phantomhive_

**Ras:** _Human_

**Afiliasi:** _Funtom Company_, _Faustian Contract_

**Letak Tanda Kontrak:** Mata

**_Penampilan, mencakup;_**

**Tinggi:** 163 cm

**Berat: **45 kg

**Warna Mata:** _Emerald_

**Gaya Rambut/Warna Rambut:** Panjang sampai sepantat, berwarna _pink_.

**Gol. Darah:** O

**Ultah:** 14 Desember

**Zodiac:** Sagitarius

**_Kepribadian, mencakup;_**

**Sifat:** _Tsundere_, tapi jika marah sifatnya akan berubah menjadi _Yandere_.

**Hal yang disuka:** Musik, buku, ketenangan.

**Hal yang dibenci:** Gelap dan keributan

**Kemampuan/Keahlian Khusus:** Bisa memainkan biola dan piano. Sangat jago dama menembak dari jarak dekat maupun jauh.

**Ringkasan kehidupan sehari-hari:** Akan bangun telat jika tidak dibangunkan oleh _demon_ atau _butler_nya. Kalo udah bangun, palingan mandi. Kalo ada tugas, langsung dikerjakan. Kalo tidak, minum teh bersama atau bermain musik, atau berlatih menembak.

**Lain-lain:** Sangat takut dengan hal yang berbau mistis dan gelap.

**Form _Faustian Contract_ (_Human_)**

**Nama _Demon_:** Ken Michaelis

**Letak Tanda Kontrak milik _Demon_:** Bahu sebelah kiri.

Ini adalah biodata **Leomi no Kitsune **

**Nama:** Akari Rei Laird (nama bangsawan ibunya adalah Akari dan ayahnya Laird)

**Julukan/Gelar:** _Earl Laird Empire of Akari_, _The Eye's of Queen_, _Princess Sadistic_, _The cool of Princess_

**Gender:** Perempuan

**Umur:** 10 tahun

**Pekerjaan:** _The Eye's Queen_, mengurus perusahaan warisan kedua orang tua

**Ras:** _Human_

**Afiliansi: **_LA company_, _Faustian Contract_

**Letak tanda kontrak:** punggung bagian kanan

**_Penampilan, mencakup; _**

**Tinggi:** 142 cm

**Berat:** 28 kg

**Warna mata:** _violet_

**Gaya Rambut/Warna Rambut: **lebih senang di sanggul. Jika digerai rambutnya panjang sampai sepinggang. Berwarna hitam kemerahan

**Gol. Darah:** AB

**Ultah:** 3 Agustus

**Zodiac:** Leo

**_Kepribadian, mencakup;_**

**Sifat:** Suka menyendiri, acuh atau jutek/tidak peduli pada sekitarnya, susah di tebak jalan pikirannya, selalu terjebak dalam kenangan masa lalu, di waktu tertentu ia akan sangat rapuh

**Hal yang di sukai:** Memakai baju _ghotic _hitam, merah dan coklat. Bernyanyi dan membawa kemanapun pedang _samurai_ warisan ibunya

**Hal yang di benci:** Di perintah oleh orang lain

**Kemampuan/Keahlian khusus:** Seni berpedang _samurai _dan bernyanyi

**Ringkasan kehidupan sehari-hari:** Selalu bangun pagi pada pukul 05.00 pagi dan duduk di pinggir jendela untuk melihat matahari terbit, setelah itu berjalan-jalan pagi di sekitar taman mansion setelah pukul tujuh pagi ia akan masuk kerumah mandi lalu sarapan setelah itu bekerja, jika tidak ada pekerjaan ia akan mengontrol keadaan inggris lalu malamnya makan malam lalu tidur.

**Lain-Lain:** mempunyai sindrom _Asperger_ dimana suatu gejala _autisme_ namun ia memiliki kewarasan orang biasa dan mempunyai kecerdasan yang tinggi. Yang mengidapnya kesulitan dalam bersosialisasi alasan mengapa dia begitu pendiam, tetapi banyak orang yang tidak tahu karena tingkah laku pengidapnya hampir sama dengan kebanyakan orang biasa.

**Form _Faustian Contract_ (_Human_)**

**Nama _Demon_:** Mike Richald

**Letak tanda kontrak _Demon_:** Punggung tangan kanan

Ini adalah biodata milik **NadaULaurant**

**Nama:** Caelumare Phantomhive (panggilan akrab: Leura)

**Julukan/Gelar:** _Countess of The Darkness England_, _Lady of The Queen's Eagle Eyes_/_Countess_

**Gender:** Perempuan

**Umur: **19 tahun

**Pekerjaan:** _Countess of Phantomhive_, _The Queen's Eagle Eyes_

**Ras:** Human

**Afiliasi: **_Faustian Contract_, _Funtom Company_

**Letak Tanda Kontrak:** Mata.

**_Penampilan, mencakup;_**

**Tinggi:** 170 cm

**Berat:** 50 kg

**Warna Mata:** _Dark Turquoise_

**Gaya Rambut/Warna Rambut:** Lurus dengan sedikit ombak di bagian bawah (sepanjang pinggul)/Coklat muda

**Gol. Darah:** AB

**Ultah:** 22 Juli

**Zodiac:** Leo

**_Kepribadian, mencakup;_**

**Sifat:** Pendiam, kalem, misterius. Tapi, saat marah, dia akan mengerikan (mengerikan disini bukan dalam arti dia akan memecahkan barang-barang saat marah)

**Hal yang disuka:** Keheningan, biola, buku dan taman bunga.

**Hal yang dibenci:** Sangat tidak suka saat keheningan/kesendiriannya diganggu.

**Kemampuan/Keahlian Khusus:** Ahli dalam hal memanah (_archery_) bahkan saat menunggang kuda sekalipun

**Ringkasan kehidupan sehari-hari: **Pagi hari dimulai dengan _morning tea_ dan membersihkan diri. Apabila tidak ada tugas Ratu yang harus dikerjakan, dia akan melihat perkembangan _Funtom Company_ dengan mendatanginya atau belajar di _Manor_-nya. Siang hari, makan siang dengan tepat waktu. Sore hari, dia akan menikmati _afternoon tea_-nya di taman, ditemani oleh _butler_-nya. Saat malam, dia akan membershikan diri kembali, makan malam, membaca buku (apapun itu) dan tidur. Setiap malam Kamis, dia akan berdiri sendirian ditengah taman bunga.

**Lain-lain:** -

**Form _Faustian Contract_ (_Human_)**

**Nama _Demon_:** Feuenfer Ignisfernum (panggilan : Feu)

**Letak Tanda Kontrak milik _Demon_:** Punggung tangan

Ini adalah biodata milik **Namikaze Uchiha Ryumi **

**Nama:** Nate Edwart Gaunt

**Julukan/Gelar**: _Earl Gaunt_, _Hand's right Queen_, _The Thousand Faces_, _Prince White_

**Gender:** Laki-Laki

**Umur:** 23 tahun

**Pekerjaan:** _Earl of Gaunt_, _Hand's right Queen_

**Ras:** _Human_

**Afiliansi:** _Gt Company_, _Faustian Contract_

**Letak tanda Kontrak:** Dada bagian kiri tepat di atas jantung

**_Penampilan, mencakup:_**

**Tinggi:** 178 cm

**Berat:** 68 kg

**Warna mata:** _Dark Blue_

**Gaya Rambut/Warna Rambut:** _Shaggy _(jika disimpulkan, hampir sama dengan rambut Ken Kaneki saat menjadi _Ghoul_) warna putih.

**Gol. Darah:** A

**Ultah:** 17 April

**Zodiak:** Aries

**_Kepribadian, mencangkup: _**

**Sifat:** _Playboy_ sedikit narsis, mempunya seribu wajah palsu namun hanya Akari Rei Laird yang tidak dapat tertipu dan _Psycopath_

**Hal yang di suka:** menggoda perempuan, berteka-teki dengan orang yang membutuhkannya termasuk kepada sang ratu, bunga mawar hita.m

**Hal yang di benci:** Perempuan yang tidak terpukai dengannya dan anak kecil

**Kemampuan/Keahlian khusus:** bersosialisasi, bermain piano dan memasak

**Ringkasan kehidupan sehari-hari:** Sama seperti kebanyakan bangsawan akan tetapi mempunyai kebiasaan memetik bunga mawar pada musim dingin pukul tujuh malam

**Lain-lain:** Membenci Akari Rei Laird

**Form _Faustian Contract_ (_Human_)**

**Nama _Demon_:** Riddle Kryste

**Letak Tanda Kontrak _Demon_:** Pergelangan tangan kiri

Ini adalah biodata milik **Ambar Albatros**

**Nama: **Arubatorosu (dibaca: Albatros), Souji Arisato (nama samaran).

**Julukan/Gelar:** _Thanatos' Shinigami_, _Izanami's Shinigami_, _A Loner Shinigami_.

**Gender:** Laki-laki

**Pekerjaan:** mengumpulkan jiwa (secara solo).

**Ras: **_Shinigami_

**Afiliasi:** _Association of Abyss's Shinigami_, _England Sci-fi Novelists Community_

**_Penampilan, mencakup;_**

**Tinggi: **180 cm

**Berat:** 60 kg

**Warna Mata:** Merah

**Gaya Rambut/Warna Rambut:** panjang diikat longgar dengan poni, warna hitam dengan beberapa highlight warna merah gelap.

**Gol. Darah:** A

**Ultah:** 15 Juni

**Zodiac:** Gemini

**_Kepribadian, mencakup;_**

**Sifat:** Berkepala dingin, ramah (tapi bukan berarti ceria), tidak suka kekerasan, mudah bersosialisasi, apalagi untuk mendapatkan koleksinya, sangat pintar ber-_cosplay_, tidak bisa tenang kalau udah melihat apapun yang berhubungan dengam _Transformers_ (bahkan saat beraksipun ia masih susah mengendalikan dirinya).

**Hal yang disukai:** Robot

**Hal yang dibenci:** Kegagalan saat bertugas.

**Kemampuan/Keahlian Khusus:** Dapat mengubah bentuk _deathscyte_ miliknya menjadi apa saja. Tapi biasanya bentuknya kapak milik _Optimus Prime_.

**Ringkasan kehidupan sehari-hari:** Bekerja sebagai novelis _mecha_ secara manual dengan nama pena _Dark Albatros_. Baru, di malam hari ia beraksi, mendatangi suatu tempat layaknya novelis minta ide, agar mudah beraksi.

**Lain-lain:** Punya koleksi komik, doujin, novel, fanfic, serial TV, movie, dan games Transformers lengkap. Sampe yang 'nganu' juga ada. "_Such heroic nonsense_" atau _catchprase Megatron_ lainnya, jika sudah selesai mengucapkan alasan seseorang mati karena melakukan hal yang aneh menurutnya, atau ada iblis nyelamatin manusia.


	2. Ch 1

**Kuroshitsuji Reader Version**

By ©

**Akizuki Airy**

Disclaimer ©

**Yana Toboso**

Genre:

**Friendship, Action, Romance, Drama, School Life, Slice of Life, A Bit of Humor, etc.**

Chara:

**Airy Phantomhive, Hikari Nakamura, Akari Rei Laird, Caelumare Phantomhive, Jack Gregory, Ken Michaelis, Mike Richald, Feuenfer Ignisfernum**

Rate:

**T+**

Summary:

NO SUMMARY LEFT. Fic ini dibuat dengan chara yang berasal dari penulis dan pembacanya. Full writer dan readernya. Pembaca bisa menjadi tokoh disini dengan mengisi form di dalam fic ini.

Warning: TYPO, MISS, setting pada abad 21 :v

.

.

**Akizuki Airy Present**

**Kuroshitsuji Reader Version**© **2014**

.

.

.

"Nona, silahkan meminum _blend tea_ yang kubuat hari ini."

"Tambahkan susu dan madu ke dalamnya."

"Baik."

Hikari masih menguap sejenak dan mengucek matanya sejenak. Piyama yang dia gunakan agak melorot, membuat sebagian bahunya terlihat.

"Permisi, nona. Piyama anda…" ujar Ken mengulurkan tangan dengan ragu.

Hikari kaget saat menyadari piyamanya yang agak melorot, "Maaf." dengan pipi agak memerah.

Ken tersenyum kecil, membuat Hikari membuang muka.

Yah, Hikari itu, kan, _Tsundere_. Dia tidak mudah menunjukkan reaksinya pada orang lain.

"Apakah Airy sudah bangun?" tanya Hikari dengan nada datar.

Ken tersenyum sambil menjawab, "Sudah, nona. Kelihatannya beliau menunggu nona untuk bermain catur bersama."

"Hhh, adik yang menyebalkan." Hikari meminum _blend tea_ miliknya, lalu melanjutkan, "Aku tidak suka bermain catur. Lagipula, jadwalku padat."

Ken mengoleskan _butter _pada roti tawar sambil berkata, "Bukankah nona adalah kakak beliau? Sebagai seorang kakak perempuan yang baik, harusnya nona mengalah pada beliau."

"Kami berbeda ibu, kau tahu, kan…" Hikari menghela nafas panjang, "Apalagi, marga kami berbeda meskipun ayah kami sama."

Ken menyerahkan piring berisi roti tawar beroles _butter_, "Ini nona, jika anda mau. Tentu saja saya sangat mengetahui silsilah keluarga Phantomhive. Tuan Phantomhive pasti bahagia melihat kedua putrinya akur."

"Sebenarnya, aku benci mengungkit-ungkit tentang ayah." Hikari menggigit rotinya dengan kesal, "Tolong siapkan _wiener soup_ kesukaanku, Ken."

"_Yes_, _my Lord_."

.

.

.

.

"Aaah, _tsun-chan_ belum datang, ya…"

"Nona, sebaiknya berhenti memanggil nona Nakamura dengan panggilan _tsun-chan_. Bukankah beliau adalah kakak anda, nona?"

"Aku benci memanggilnya 'kakak'."

Airy menggoyangkan kakinya yang berada di bawah meja beralaskan papan catur. Di samping papan catur sudah tersedia _ceylon tea_ favorit Airy. Di samping Airy sendiri terdapat _butler_-nya, Jack Gregory.

"Airy, berhenti mempermasalahkan tentang Hikari, ayo bermain catur bersamaku."

Mendadak, Leura datang. Dia berjalan dengan anggun ke hadapan Airy sambil tersenyum penuh kemisteriusan. Di belakang Leura terdapat Feu, _butler_ setianya.

"Kakak…," Airy membuang muka, "Yah, aku lebih memilih kak Leura daripada _tsun-chan_ menyebalkan itu."

Leura tertawa hambar sambil duduk di kursi, tepat di depan meja yang terdapat papan catur.

"Baiklah… mari kita mulai permainannya."

.

.

.

Mari kita ulas lebih jauh tentang keluarga Phantomhive yang sekarang.

Ciel Phantomhive mempunyai dua istri dan tiga anak perempuan. Istri pertamanya adalah istri resmi dan melahirkan Caelumare Phantomhive (anak pertama, 19 tahun). Anak keduanya, Hikari Nakamura (17 tahun) lahir dari istri keduanya. Sedangkan anak ketiganya, Airy Phantomhive (13 tahun) berasal dari istri pertamanya.

Namun, pada saat Ciel masih hidup, dia tinggal bersama istri pertamanya dan kedua anaknya. Sedangkan istri keduanya dan Hikari tinggal di Jepang. Konflik terjadi saat Hikari dan ibunya datang ke kediaman Phantomhive, membuat istri pertama Ciel marah dan membunuh ibu Hikari, lalu bunuh diri. Ciel hanya bertahan hidup hingga 3 tahun setelahnya, lalu meninggal.

Karena itulah, Airy masih memiliki rasa benci terhadap Hikari. Sedangkan Leura, reaksinya terlalu sulit ditebak.

Penasaran siapa nama kedua istri Ciel?

Sepertinya itu masih menjadi misteri.

.

.

.

.

"Leura, kau memang tidak tertandingi saat bermain catur."

"Oh, ya? Terima kasih, adikku."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, terdengar sangat menjijikkan."

Airy menghela nafas panjang sambil meminum _ceylon tea_ miliknya. Kedua saudara kandung ini memang jarang memanggil dengan slogan 'kakak' atau 'adik'. Mereka hanya mengucapkan itu disaat ingin berbasa-basi. Namun, mereka sebenarnya juga benci berbasa-basi.

"Biarlah _tsun-chan_ itu pergi mengurus perusahaan." ujar Airy sambil mengibaskan rambutnya ke belakang.

Leura menampakkan senyum misteriusnya, "Kau sangat tidak bertanggung jawab, Airy."

"Sebenarnya, aku juga ingin memeriksa perusahaannya hari ini," Airy menatap keluar jendela, "Tapi, jika melihat keadaannya, sepertinya _tsun-chan_ sudah berangkat mendahului kita, kan?"

.

.

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai, nona."

Ken membukakan pintu limosin. Hikari keluar dari limosin, mengenakan gaun berwarna cokelat dengan rok mengembang. Topi _fedora_ yang menjadi pasangan gaunnya terpasang di kepalanya. Namun, penutup mata hampir menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"…rumah ini tidak banyak berubah sejak kunjungan terakhirku." gumam Hikari sambil mengangkat kepalanya, melihat bangunan di hadapannya.

Ken tersenyum sambil menjawab, "Saya juga merasa begitu, nona."

"Sudahlah, ayo kita segera masuk." ujar Hikari sambil berjalan terlebih dahulu, diikuti dengan Ken yang berada di belakangnya.

Ken menekan bel di gerbang pagar, menimbulkan bunyi yang nyaring di dalam rumah (bahkan hingga terdengar keluar). Mendadak, pagar terbuka secara otomatis. Hikari dan Ken lalu melangkah masuk dan melihat seorang lelaki yang menunggu di depan pintu rumah.

"Selamat datang, nona Nakamura dan… Ken. Senang bertemu anda."

Hikari hanya menjawab, "Mike, dimana Rei?"

"Nona sedang ada di dalam," jawab Mike sambil memimpin di depan, "Sepertinya beliau malas untuk keluar rumah."

Hikari hanya mengangguk sambil berkata, "Rei masih seperti dulu, ya… Kalau dihitung, sekarang Rei sudah umur berapa?"

"Nona menginjak umur 10 tahun dua bulan yang lalu," Mike terus berjalan, masih menyunggingkan senyum, "Kelihatannya, nona Nakamura sudah tidak bertemu beliau selama dua tahun."

Hikari mengangkat bahu, mengikuti langkah Mike, "Yah, sepertinya begitu. Kami pertama kali bertemu di Jerman."

"Apakah nona Nakamura datang kesini untuk membicarakan tugas yang diberikan Ratu?" tanya Mike sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

Hikari menunduk sambil menjawab, "Yah, begitulah… menjadi _Earl _adalah kewajiban kami."

"Bukankah sebenarnya _Earl _itu untuk laki-laki, nona Nakamura?" tanya Mike sambil tersenyum.

Hikari menjawab dengan tegas, "Earl sebenarnya untuk laki-laki, tapi karena ayahku tidak memiliki anak laki-laki, Ratu terpaksa memberikan gelar tersebut untukku. Sejak saat itu, Earl digunakan untuk laki-laki maupun perempuan."

"Tapi, bukankah nona Caelumare Phantomhive bukan Earl?" tanya Mike sekali lagi.

Hikari menghela nafas, "Ya, dia bukan _Earl_. Dia _Countess_ dan gelarnya _The Queen's Eagle Eyes_. Dia khusus dan memiliki kemiripan dengan ayahku. Karena itulah, gelarnya juga berbeda dengan kami."

"Mike, sebaiknya anda tidak bertanya banyak-banyak." ujar Ken dengan nada rendah.

Mike hanya tersenyum, "Maafkan saya. Oh, kita sudah sampai, nona Nakamura."

*cklek…*

Mike membuka pintu sebuah ruangan. Ruangan itu kelihatannya adalah ruangan khusus, karena dindingnya dan langit-langitnya penuh dengan lukisan yang indah. Di bagian kiri terdapat jendela yang sangat besar, membuat cahaya masuk dengan leluasa. Tepat di samping jendela besar tersebut, ada sofa berwarna merah pekat. Ada seorang gadis yang mengenakan pakaian _gothic _yang indah dengan warna _raven_. Rambutnya disanggul dan pedang _katana_ terpasang di pakaiannya. Bola matanya yang berwarna _violet _menatap ke arah Hikari, lalu senyum misterius terpasang di wajahnya.

"Wah, wah… aku jarang sekali kedatangan tamu." ujarnya sambil menampakkan bola matanya yang sangat mengintimidasi.

Hikari menghela nafas, "Kau memang masih seperti dulu, Akari Rei Laird."

"Hei, hei… kita masih satu kebangsaan." Rei berdiri dari sofa dan menghampiri Hikari, "Ya, kan, nona Nakamura?"

Hikari memasang wajah datar, "Jadi begini sikapmu setelah kita 2 tahun tidak bertemu? Lagipula umur kita berbeda 7 tahun, Rei."

"Aku tidak membicarakan soal umur, Hikari." Rei tersenyum dengan tatapan yang masih mengintimidasi, "Meskipun tinggi kita berbeda 21 cm, aku tidak peduli."

Hikari mengikuti langkah Rei. Mereka berdua duduk di sofa, diikuti _butler _sekaligus _demon_ mereka masing-masing.

"Mike, tolong siapkan dua cangkir _lemonade tea_ dan _custard choux cream_ untukku dan Hikari." ujar Rei kepada Mike.

Mike menunduk hormat, "Saya mengerti, nona. Akan saya siapkan secepat mungkin."

Setelah memesan camilan kesukaannya, pandangan Rei beralih pada Hikari, "Jadi? Apa ada tugas baru dari Ratu?"

Hikari mengangguk sambil menjawab, "Ada masalah tentang hilangnya salah satu bangsawan di Inggris."

"Oh, benarkah?" wajah Rei berubah riang, "Kelihatannya menarik. Cepat jelaskan padaku, siapa namanya?"

Hikari hanya menjawab, "Namanya Rachel Yang, keturunan Inggris dan Cina. Kita harus mencarinya. Ada kemungkinan dia sudah meninggal. Kata Ratu, jika kita tidak berhasil menemukannya, setidaknya kita harus menemukan mayatnya."

.

.

.

.

_To be continue…_


	3. Ch 2

**Kuroshitsuji Reader Version**

**Ch. 2**

.

.

.

.

*_Flashback_*

"_Namanya Rachel Yang, keturunan Inggris dan Cina. Kita harus mencarinya. Ada kemungkinan dia sudah meninggal. Kata Ratu, jika kita tidak berhasil menemukannya, setidaknya kita harus menemukan mayatnya."_

.

.

.

.

"Wah, wah… Hikari, kau memang tak terduga."

Leura tersenyum penuh kelicikan sambil meremas sebagian surat dari Ratu.

"Harusnya kita yang mendapat tugas itu, bukan _tsun-chan_." ujar Airy mencibir.

Leura berdiri dari kursinya, "Tidak, Airy. Kita belum terlambat. Ayo kita selesaikan tugas dari Ratu yang lebih cepat darinya."

"Lagipula, ratu itu tidak efisian," Airy menghela nafas, "Zaman sekarang masih saja mengirim surat."

Leura dan Airy berjalan berdampingan, dengan butler mereka masing-masing.

"Itu untuk mencegah kebocoran informasi," jawab Leura tegas, "Jika dikirim lewat internet, meskipun sudah dijaga seketat apapun, informasi bisa jatuh ke tangan _hacker_, apalagi para _hacker _yang membenci sistem pemerintahan negara Inggris."

Airy tersenyum menyeringai, "Kau… benar-benar kompeten, Leura."

"Kalau tidak kompeten, mungkin perusahaan keluarga kita sudah bangkrut."

.

.

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai, ya…"

Hikari berjalan ke sebuah kediaman besar yang terlihat kosong. Rei berada di sampingnya, diikuti dengan _butler _mereka masing-masing.

"Ini rumah ketiga milik nona Rachel Yang." ujar Ken sambil membuka sebuah kertas berisi beberapa informasi terakhir Rachel, "Dia jarang menggunakan rumah ini, tapi Ratu menyuruh kita memeriksa setiap tempat yang berhubungan dengan nona Rachel Yang."

Rei tersenyum menyeringai, "Huh… rumah kosong yang jarang ditempati rupanya."

"Sebaiknya, kita berhati-hati." ujar Mike sambil mengernyitkan dahi, "Hawa di sekitar kediaman ini benar-benar tidak mengenakkan."

Hikari hanya terdiam, berjalan terlebih dahulu untuk memasuki kediaman Rachel Yang tersebut.

"Hei, Hikari! Kau benar-benar keras kepala!" bentak Rei sambil menyusul Hikari, diikuti Ken dan Mike.

Hikari menengok sedikit ke arah Rei sambil memasang deathglare, membuat Rei terkejut dan terdiam sesaat. Hikari lalu melanjutkan jalannya.

Rei tersenyum mengerikan sambil mengatakan, "_Ara_… ternyata julukan _yandere_ jika sedang marah adalah kenyataan…"

.

.

.

.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Berbicaralah dengan lebih tenang, _honey_."

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan konyol itu, Edwart!"

Leura memukul meja dengan perasaan marah. Airy terkejut melihat kemarahan kakaknya tersebut, karena dia pertama kali melihat Leura semarah itu. Leura adalah gadis dingin yang jarang menunjukkan reaksinya (dan sulit ditebak), wajar saja jika Airy kaget melihat kemarahan Leura.

Edwart mengangkat bahu sambil berkata, "Oh…, ada satu syarat tentunya."

"Apa itu?" Leura mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil melipat kedua lengannya di dada.

Mendadak, Edwart berdiri dari kursinya dan mendekati wajah Leura, membuat Leura mundur selangkah. Edwart menyeringai, lalu berbisik di telinga Leura:

"Jadilah tunanganku."

Wajah Leura memerah tidak karuan, lalu pukulan melesat pada kepala Edwart.

*PLAKK!*

"_Honey_, jangan sekasar itu…" Edwart mengelus kepalanya sambil tersenyum kepada Leura.

Leura menjauh dari Edwart, "Dasar… kau ini…"

Dan Airy hanya terbengong-bengong menatap Edwart sambil berpikir, _orang bernama Edwart ini suka sekali menggoda perempuan…_

"Oh, lihat. Leura. Kau membawa adik terkecil keluarga Phantomhive, ya?" tanya Edwart sambil mendekati Airy, membuat Airy dan Leura terkejut.

Leura menepis tangan Edwart dan melindungi Airy di belakangnya, "Jangan hasut Airy!"

Wajah Jack dan Feu tampak tidak tahan melihat kelakuan Edwart, namun mereka berusaha tenang.

"Airy Phantomhive, ya? Hmm, umurnya berapa?" tanya Edwart pada Leura.

Leura memasang wajah datar, "13 tahun."

"Wah, dia sudah besar, ya, sejak pertemuan terakhirku. Bukankah… saat itu dia masih berumur 8 tahun?" tanya Edwart masih memasang senyum menyeringai.

Airy berteriak, "Hei, kau… tidak sopan sekali pada Leura! Kuapakan kau!"

"Oh…, putri kecil Phantomhive sekarang berani bicara, ya…" Edwart mendekati Airy lagi, "Kau juga… terlihat lebih imut daripada Leura dan Hikari."

Airy mengernyitkan dahi, "Kau mengenal _tsun-chan_?"

"_Tsun-chan_? Maksudmu, Hikari?" tanya Edwart.

Airy mengangguk.

"Oh, tentu saja kenal. Dia gadis _tsundere_ sejati." ujar Edwart sambil tertawa hambar, "Aku mengenal istilah itu dari internet, jadi itu wajar."

Airy berkata lagi, "Jadi, kau mau membantu Leura, tidak?"

"Sepertinya, iya…" Edwart menaruh punggung tangan kanannya di dagu, "Lagipula, bangsawan bernama Rachel Yang itu adalah teman ayahku."

"Wah, kedengaran menarik sekali." timpal Airy sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

"_Ara_… rumah ini terlalu luas." ujar Rei sambil terus berjalan, "Yang mencurigakan, banyak barang pecah dan bercak darah. Anehnya, tidak ada satupun mayat disini."

Hikari mengangguk, "Bau disini juga menyengat, tapi tidak ada mayat."

"Nona, firasat saya buruk." ujar Ken sambil mengernyitkan dahi, "Apakah kita harus melanjutkan pencarian ini?"

Hikari menengok ke arah Ken, "Tentu saja. Yang penting, kau harus melindungiku jika terjadi apa-apa. Perintahku adalah absolut, Ken."

"Saya mengerti," ujar Ken sambil mengangguk.

*KRAAAK*

"Rei, apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Hikari terkejut mendengar suara keras yang disebabkan oleh Rei.

Rei menatap Hikari dengan wajah serius, "Ada ruangan yang aneh. Barusan, aku membuka pintunya."

Hikari, Rei, Ken dan Mike memasuki ruangan tersebut. Mayat ada dimana-mana, membuat mereka terkejut.

"Disini… disini penuh mayat! Jelas saja mayatnya tidak ada di luar sana!" teriak Hikari terkejut.

Ken lalu memegang salah satu mayat, "Sepertinya mereka meninggal karena dibunuh, ada bekas benda tajam. Dan… sebagian dari mereka keracunan darah."

"Tapi, tidak ada mayat Rachel Yang disini…" ujar Mike sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Hikari mengelilingi ruangan dan memeriksa setiap bagian ruangan. Pencariannya tidak membuahkan hasil. Begitupun dengan Rei, meskipun mereka mencari dengan kerja keras ekstra, mereka tetap tidak menemukannya. Apalagi Ken dan Mike, mereka berusaha lebih keras dibanding majikannya.

"Ah, sia-sia! Kenapa tidak ada mayat Rachel Yang disini?" ujar Hikari sambil menggertakkan gigi.

Ken memegang bahu Hikari sambil mengatakan, "Sebaiknya, kita lanjutkan besok saja, nona. Keadaan sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk mencarinya sekarang."

"Sudah pukul 03.00 pm, kita melewatkan _afternoon tea_ kita." ujar Rei sambil melihat jam tangannya, "Hari mulai petang, kita harus pulang."

Hikari menggertakkan gigi, "Aku tidak mau ke kediaman Phantomhive. Aku muak bertemu dengan Airy dan Leura."

"Sudahlah, tinggal di rumahku sementara ini." ujar Rei sambil menyeringai, "Ayo, cepat."

Saat mereka berjalan menjauh, mereka tidak menyadari ada sebuah kertas di balik lantai kayu di ruangan tersebut.

Kertas itu bertuliskan;

_Maaf, kami telah mengambil mayat Rachel Yang. _

_Edwart Gt. Airy P. Caelumare P._

.

.

.

.

"Yang Mulia, kami telah menyelesaikan tugas kami dengan baik. Maaf jika Yang Mulia harus menunggu terlalu lama." Ujar Edwart sambil menunduk hormat, diikuti oleh Leura dan Airy.

Ratu terkekeh pelan, "Tidak, kalian sangat membantu dalam hal pencarian mayat Rachel Yang. Bahkan, kalian telah menemukan penyebab kematiannya."

"Ya…, nona Rachel Yang adalah _psychopath_, dia _shock_ dan membunuh pembantunya yang berjumlah banyak. Setelah melihat mayatnya, kelihatannya luka yang dia miliki membusuk dan akhirnya dia keracunan darah. Dia tidak mau mengobati lukanya hingga perlahan-lahan dia meninggal." jelas Leura.

Ratu tersenyum, "Ya…, jawaban kalian sangat realistis. Aku kecewa menyerahkan tugas ini pada Hikari dan Rei."

"Tidak perlu kecewa, Yang Mulia." Airy menunduk hormat, "Kami akan menggantikan peran mereka. Tugas lebih cepat kami selesaikan dibanding mereka."

Ratu tersenyum lagi, "Kalian benar. Mulai sekarang, aku akan serahkan tugas pada kalian."

.

.

.

.

_To be continue…_


	4. Ch 3

**Kuroshitsuji Reader Version**

**Ch. 3**

.

.

.

.

*_Flashback_*

"_Kami akan menggantikan peran mereka. Tugas lebih cepat kami selesaikan dibanding mereka."_

"_Kalian benar. Mulai sekarang, aku akan serahkan tugas pada kalian."_

.

.

.

.

"Aku tak percaya hal ini bisa terjadi!"

Hikari memukul meja kerja Rei dengan wajah yang luar biasa marah, sedangkan Rei hanya bisa menatap Hikari dengan wajah serius.

"Tidak mungkin… kita mendapatkan tugas terlebih dahulu! Tidak mungkin informasi kita bisa bocor ke tangan Leura dan Edwart!" teriak Hikari dengan ekspresi menyeramkan.

Rei menatap Hikari dengan wajah sangat serius, "Aku tidak tahu cara yang mereka lakukan untuk mendapatkan informasi, tapi apakah secepat itu kau menyerah?"

Hikari terkejut mendengar ucapan Rei.

"Apakah…" tangan Rei gemetar, "…apakah kau mau menyerah saat saudaramu berhasil melaksanakan tugas dengan baik? Apakah… kau tidak berusaha untuk membuat semuanya lebih baik?"

Mata Hikari membelalak lebar.

"Yang kau lakukan hanya memperburuk keadaan, Hikari!"

*PLAKK!*

"Nona!" teriak Ken sambil menopang tubuh Hikari yang hampir terjatuh akibat ditampar Rei.

Rei menatap Hikari dengan _deathglare _menyeramkan, "Aku tidak mau bekerja sama dengan orang yang putus semangat! Kau bukanlah Nakamura Hikari yang kukenal!"

Hikari menatap Rei sambil menggertakkan gigi.

"Pergi dari rumahku!" bentak Rei sambil menghunuskan _katana_-nya, namun Hikari berdiri dan berkata:

"Siapa yang bilang bahwa aku menyerah?"

Begitu perkataannya, diiringi dengan seringai menyeramkan di wajahnya.

"Anggota keluarga Phantomhive bukan tipe orang yang mudah menyerah seperti kebanyakan orang pada umumnya, kau tahu?"

.

.

.

.

"Oh, begitu… Jadi, Hikari bekerja sama dengan si gadis pembawa _katana _itu?"

Edwart tersenyum sambil mengaduk-aduk _cocktail_ yang tersaji di mejanya.

"Ya, begitulah…" Leura menghela nafas, "Lagipula, tiga lawan dua… pasti tiga yang menang, kan?"

Airy tersenyum misterius, "Kelihatannya _tsun-chan_ itu tidak mau pulang setelah mengetahui kekalahannya."

"Mungkin begitu, apalagi setelah gadis pembawa _katana_ itu mendengar namaku, dia pasti sangat marah." ujar Edwart sambil tertawa hambar, "Yah, bagaimana soal pertunangan itu, Leura?"

Leura memasang wajah terkejut, namun dia menutupinya dengan wajah datarnya, "Aku tak pernah berjanji soal itu."

"Sulit dipercaya…" Edwart tersenyum, "Kau berasal dari keluarga Phantomhive yang terhormat, kau cerdas, ahli dalam hal bertarung, ratu dansa, cara berpikirmu melebihi politikus dunia, kau punya wajah yang menawan, umurmu sudah cukup matang untuk menikah, kan?"

"Edwart," Leura menatap Edwart dengan tatapan mengerikan, "Kau ini _playboy_, aku tidak mau menikah denganmu."

Edwart tersenyum, "Aku tak pernah bilang akan menikah denganmu, tapi kalau tentang putri kecil Phantomhive…"

Airy memasang wajah terkejut yang berlebihan.

"Yah, setidaknya bisa dijadikan pilihan untuk anggota _harem loli_-ku."

*PLAKK!*

"Kau bergurau dengan sangat sopan, Tuan Nate Edwart Gaunt."

.

.

.

.

"Hiat!"

Satu tendangan melesat dan menghancurkan sebatang kayu setebal 30 cm.

*SYAAT!*

Kilauan bagai kristal hitam membelah besi setebal 20 cm.

"Kemampuan bertarung nona lebih baik dibanding sebulan yang lalu." ujar Ken, tersenyum, sambil menyerahkan handuk basah kepada Hikari.

Pipi Hikari memerah sesaat, lalu dia membuang muka, "Ini… ini sama sekali belum cukup untuk mengalahkan Leura, Airy, dan…, Edwart."

Yah, dasar Ratu _Tsundere_. Jelas saja Airy memanggilnya _tsun-chan_.

"Bagaimana latihannya, Hikari?" tanya Rei sambil tersenyum menyeringai, memasukkan kembali _katana_nya pada sarung pedang.

Hikari mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk basah yang diserahkan Ken sambil menjawab, "Yah, lumayan. Kemampuanmu juga luar biasa, Rei."

"Itu pujian yang berlebihan…," Rei memejamkan matanya, "Oh, iya. Bukankah kau sangat ahli dalam hal menembak? Kemampuan menembakmu hampir setara dengan _sniper_ profesional, bukan?"

Hikari menatap Rei dengan wajah datar, "Tentu saja. Kau mau melihat?"

"Oh, tentu saja. Saat melihat gerakan peluru dari senapanmu, jiwaku melebur di antara batas mimpi dan kenyataan." puji Rei sambil menyeringai.

Hikari mengambil _railgun_ dari tangan Ken sambil menjawab, "Kau terlalu puitis, Rei."

"Aku tidak berniat seperti itu, nona _sniper tsundere_." ujar Rei.

Hikari mengabaikan ejekan Rei dan menatap sasaran berupa boneka yang terdapat tanda silang di tengahnya. Bola matanya menatap _scope_ pada _railgun_ yang dipegangnya. Jari telunjuknya bersiap untuk menarik pelatuk. Seluruh tenaga dan kefokusannya melebur ke sasaran, seperti ada orang yang harus dilenyapkan saat itu juga.

Satu, dua…

*DOR!*

Dalam satu tembakan, boneka itu jatuh dari gantungan kayu dalam keadaan kapas yang keluar dari perut boneka.

Lubang berada di tanda silang.

Tepat, tanpa satu setengah mm pun yang meleset.

.

.

.

.

"Lagu _chopin_ yang kau mainkan tadi luar biasa, Edwart."

Leura yang sedang membaca novel _Sherlock Holmes_ favoritnya tersenyum mendengar permainan piano Edwart (omong-omong, jarang sekali Leura tersenyum dengan tulus, lho!).

"Yah, Raja _playboy _harus punya kemampuan untuk menarik hati wanita." sindir Airy sambil meminum _vermouth_ yang ada di dalam gelasnya.

Leura menatap Airy dengan tatapan tajam, "Airy, kau terlalu awal untuk meminum _vermouth_. Siapa yang mengizinkanmu?"

"Oh, maaf." Airy menjawab dengan wajah tidak bersalah, "Karena tiba-tiba gelas ini ada di dekatku, aku meminumnya tanpa pikir panjang."

Leura kembali membaca novelnya dengan menekankan perkataannya, "Jangan ulangi hal yang sama dua kali."

"Aku mengerti." jawab Airy sambil terkekeh hambar.

Edwart berdiri dari piano yang telah dia mainkan sambil mengatakan, "_Vermouth_ itu tidak terlalu keras untuk gadis seumur Airy, harusnya dia boleh meminumnya."

"Tidak." Leura tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel yang dia baca, "Aku sebagai kakaknya bertanggung jawab atas apa yang dia perbuat."

Yah, itu tidak salah juga, sih.

Edwart tersenyum sambil meraih gelas berisi _vodka _sambil mengatakan, "Hmm, terserah padamu, nona besar Phantomhive."

Airy membuka laptopnya sambil mengatakan, "Jadi, apa rencana kita selanjutnya?"

"Rencana kita?" Leura menyeringai sambil menutup novelnya, "Tentu saja menyelesaikan tugas lebih cepat dan lebih baik dibanding kedua orang yang ada di seberang sana."

Edwart menjentikkan jarinya, "Bagaimana kalau kita menghadiri acara pesta dansa?"

"Pesta dansa?" tanya Airy dengan wajah sangat tidak berminat, "Aku benci bertemu laki-laki, bertemu kau saja sudah muak."

Edwart tertawa sambil mengatakan, "Ayolah, sekali-kali kita perlu hiburan."

"Tidak buruk juga," Leura mengetuk-ngetuk meja _bar_, "Dansa juga sesuatu yang menarik. Sudah lama aku tidak berdansa."

Airy menggoyangkan kedua kakinya, "Aku lemah dalam hal dansa…"

"Dansa adalah segalanya bagi seorang bangsawan," Edwart memetik bunga mawar yang ada di dalam pot, "Hampir semua bangsawan diwajibkan untuk berdansa, karena itu adalah tata cara dasar menjadi anggota keluarga kerajaan dan bangsawan."

"Oh, tentu saja, tuan Nate Edwart Gaunt." ujar Jack mendadak mengambil mawar dari tangan Edwart, membuat Edwart terkejut. Jack memasang mawar tersebut di atas daun telinga Airy, menyelipkan beberapa helai rambutnya agar mawar itu terpasang kokoh di tempatnya.

Jack mengulurkan tangannya pada Airy, "Biarkan saya membimbing anda untuk berdansa, nona Airy."

"Tapi…" Airy menatap Jack dengan ragu, _dia terlalu tinggi…_

Jack tertawa kecil, "Nona, tidak perlu mempermasalahkan tinggi tubuh anda. Anda hanya perlu menyesuaikan gerakannya saja."

"Aku mengerti." jawab Airy sambil tersenyum, menerima uluran tangan Jack.

Jack menarik tangan kiri Airy di lengan kanannya (seharusnya bahu kanan, tetapi karena tinggi Airy yang jauh lebih pendek dibanding Jack, akhirnya diganti dengan lengan kanan) dan telapak tangan kanan Airy di telapak tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya memegang pinggang Airy. Musik dimainkan oleh Riddle, _butler_ Edwart.

Pertamanya, Airy kesulitan untuk menyesuaikan gerakan. Namun, perlahan dia mengerti bagaimana caranya menyesuaikan gerakan dengan musik yang berputar. Gerakannya yang semula kaku menjadi luwes (bahasa apaan, nih _ _|||). Senyuman manis terpasang di wajah mungilnya.

_Aku sudah lupa caranya tersenyum dengan penuh rasa bahagia, _pikir Airy, _tapi… sekarang aku kembali tersenyum dengan bahagia. Perasaan apa ini?_

Kuharap, kalian tidak melupakan bagaimana caranya tersenyum dengan rasa bahagia seperti Airy.

.

.

.

.

_To be continue…_


End file.
